Oxyaluminum acylate solutions and particularly oxyaluminum stearate solutions have been used as water repellent treatments for concrete, masonry, brick, wood, stone and the like. A solution useful in the treatment of concrete generally comprises from 5 to 20 percent oxyaluminum stearate solution in a hydrocarbon solvent. Typically, a solution used as a dip bath for timbers comprises up to a 60 percent solution of oxyaluminum stearate in a hydrocarbon solvent with added resins and fungicides. Unfortunately, all of these formulations are sensitive to water contamination either directly or through atmospheric humidity. Water contamination results in gelation of the treatment solution or white staining on applied surfaces.
Oxyaluminum acylate complexes are also used as gellants for printing inks. See, "Aluminum Gellants for Printing Inks", Bulletin No. TDA-2, Chattem Chemicals, Chattanooga, Tenn. The reaction of oxyaluminum acylate with water (I), alcohol (II), or acid (III), as shown below, yields an aluminum hydroxide which gels the ink formulations. ##STR1##
Pratt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,917, 4,312,769, and 4,324,670, and Pratt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,538, disclose mixed aromatic/aliphatic oxyaluminum acylates and a process for producing a mixed oxyaluminum acylate composition which is adapted for use as an intermediate in the manufacture of aluminum complex greases. A second acid is added to the oxyaluminum acylate to form a diacylaluminum hydroxy compound which gels the hydrocarbon solvent.
Woodhour et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,313, disclose adjuvent compositions which contain pure isomannide and pure aluminum monostearate as emulsion stabilizers for water-oil emulsion for use as vehicles for the administration of injectable immunological substances.
Cosmetic emulsions incorporating an emulsifier combination of (i) aluminum and/or calcium stearate and (ii) a phosphated mono- and/or di-glyceride are disclosed by Barker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,403.
Svedas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,677, disclose an automobile polish which is applied as a dilute solution in hot water and which contains amino functional silicones, dimethyl silicone fluids, a silicone resin film former, an emulsifiable microcrystalline wax, mineral oil, an aliphatic hydrocarbon, dicoco dimethyl ammonium chloride, ethomeen acetate, a metal stearate such as aluminum stearate, an ethoxylated phenol wetting agent, a cyclized rubber and soft water.
Kieft, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,802, discloses a process for manufacturing prefinished hardboard which includes the use of a pre-press sealer incorporating a metal stearate, such as aluminum stearate, for its release properties and water resistance properties as well as to provide a lattice structure within film-forming material, in addition to a polyvinyl alcohol polymer, emulsified fatty acid and/or fatty esters, and an amine or similar emulsifier.
Dias, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,261, discloses a process for imparting an intumescent, water repellent, fire retardant finish to fabrics comprising applying to the fabric, an aqueous dispersion of a substantially water insoluble polyphosphate catalyst, a carbonific, a particular blowing agent, an emulsion containing a chlorinated paraffin, and a viscous, water insoluble liquid solution containing a water repellent which may include lead stearate or aluminum acetate.
A novel emulsion composition of an oxyaluminum acylate solution has now been discovered which is extremely useful as a water repellent treatment for various substrates including masonry, wood, limestone, marble and the like. It is an aqueous emulsion, is stable in that it is not sensitive to water for relatively long periods of time, i.e. greater than one month, and has good performance, i.e. significant water bead and a lack of significant staining or unsightly residue.